konamifandomcom-20200222-history
Love Plus
LovePlus (ラブプラス, Rabu Purasu) is a dating sim developed and published by Konami for the Nintendo DS handheld video game console. It was released in Japan in 2009. Several updates and sequels have followed, including one for iOS in 2011. It has not been released outside Japan Characters * Protagonist /Player (主人公 / プレイヤー, Shujinkou / Pureiyā): A second year High School student just transferred to Towano High School. Soon after, he joins the library committee, the tennis club and a part-time job at a family restaurant. He's the only character the player can name in the game, and they can choose to refer in first person as ore (俺) or boku (僕) ("Boku" and "Ore" are both masculine pronouns for "I", with "Ore" being the less polite of the two). In the LovePlus Rinko Days manga, his name is Wataru Aikawa. * Manaka Takane (高嶺 愛花, Takane Manaka): A second-year high school student who goes to the same after-school tennis club with the protagonist. She comes from a well-off family and has lived a sheltered life, having no experience in many "normal" things like eating a hamburger combo, going out with her friends after the club, or watching TV. Her classmates shy away from her perfectionism, which is why she has few friends. Voiced by: Saori Hayami. * Rinko Kobayakawa (小早川 凛子, Kobayakawa Rinko): A first-year high school student who the protagonist meets after being forced to join the library committee. She constantly wears earphones and has an attitude that keeps people away from her. Rinko's attitude stems from her feeling alienated and unwanted in her home after her father remarried, bringing a new mother and younger brother into the house. "Whenever I am home, the atmosphere darkens", as Rinko described. She wanders the streets after school, avoiding going back to an unwelcoming home. She likes punk rock and fighting games. Voiced by: Sakura Tange. The character concept was taken from Haruki Murakami's "Dance, Dance, Dance" character "Yuki". * Nene Anegasaki (姉ヶ崎 寧々, Anegasaki Nene): A third-year high school student working part-time in a family restaurant, where the protagonist meets her. She is the dependable big sister from whom everyone asks help. She has a mole under her right eye and likes housework and horror movies. Voiced by: Yūko Minaguchi. In an early development setting she was meant to be a college student with light makeup. The latter remained part of her appearance during game release. In November 2009, a Japanese man and player of LovePlus "married" this character, provoking widespread media attention. Other Releases LovePlus+ LovePlus+, is the same as the original LovePlus, although with new content, including field trips, fitness modes, sick days, Taisen Puzzle-Dama, capsule toys and more. Almost everything from the original game also makes an appearance in LovePlus+, along with many new ways to interact with the girls. Data can also be transferred from the original game to LovePlus+. Anti-piracy measures have also been upgraded. The game was released in Japan on June 24, 2010. LovePlus i LovePlus i is an iOS app that was released on December 12, 2011. Manaka, Rinko, and Nene are sold separately for 600 yen each. The app was discontued around September of 2015. External Links * Love Plus at the Love Plus Wiki Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Mobile Games